Ginny's Little Trip
by gredandforgerock
Summary: It's a trip


Ginny's POV

I woke up with a start and looked around. I wasn't sure what woke me up. The clock said it was two in the afternoon. Evidentially I had been napping that's why my brain was fuzzy but what woke me up?

I listened but didn't hear anything. I looked around and noticed something was off but couldn't pinpoint it. I went to pick my wand off the night table and it wasn't there. I sat up straighter my mind suddenly very clear.

Wait, I thought, I don't remember laying down for a nap so maybe I fell asleep on the couch and Harry moved me and didn't get my wand. Harry leaving the room may have woke me up. I scooted to the edge of the bed to get off but heard footsteps approaching the door. Again I thought that it must be Harry bringing my wand, he found it and didn't want me to be without it.

I started to relax back on the bed when Harry walked through the door, and froze. I waited a moment for him to say something but when he didn't I said, "Did you find my wand?"

Harry's eyes were wide when he said, "What?"

I said, "Come on Harry, quit teasing and just hand it over."

Harry said, "Could you wait here a second." And he left without waiting for an answer.

He came back a few minutes later with several people in tow. He looked in the room and then led in the group. He was followed by Ron and my mother, then a man with black hair that looked a lot like Harry and a woman with red hair and green eyes.

Ron said, "Merlin Harry there is a girl in your room."

I said, "Ron, Harry this is not funny."

Ron asked Harry, "Did you tell her my name?"

Harry shook his head, "No and I didn't tell her mine either."

The woman with the green eyes said, "Molly she looks like a younger version of you. You don't have any daughters you haven't told us about do you?."

Molly shook her head, "You know I don't have any daughters Lily."

Sometime later I woke when a cool wash cloth was laid on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Harry looking at me with concern I chuckled and said, "Harry, I had the weirdest dream. I woke up in bed and you walked in and were acting weird. You left and brought back Ron, Mum and your parents. Your mum said that I looked like my Mum and my Mum said she didn't have any daughters."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and so I looked around him and gasp. I was still in the weird dream. I put my hand over my eyes and said, "Ok, time to wake up now; I don't want this dream anymore." I took my hand down and they were still there, so I pinched my arm hard and realized that I was awake.

Harry's POV

I helped the strange girl sit up in my bed. I really didn't know what to think about all this. I was almost nineteen and Ron and I had just gotten back home from Auror training. I went to put my stuff away and there is a beautiful girl sitting on my bed. I ran back downstairs to ask my parents about it and they think I'm teasing. So I drag them all upstairs and they see her, talk a minute, she faints and when she wakes up she thinks it's a dream. Completely mental I say!

She starts to hyperventilate so my mum comes over and tries to calm her. She asks the girl for her name and she says, "Ginny." Mum asks for her last name and she looks at me and says," My maiden name was Weasley but now that I'm married its Potter. I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter." Mum continues with her soft voice and asks who she is married to and she says, "Harry James Potter."

The next thing I know Dad and Ron are trying to get me back on my feet. Evidentially I fainted. Ron is trying not to laugh at me, but I bet if some girl popped into his room saying they were married he'd faint too. Ron lost his battle of trying not to laugh so I tell him my thought and he just shrugs, but he stopped laughing at me.

The girl is muttering now and is putting her left hand on her head and then to her lap and onto her stomach. That's when I notice the ring on her finger. I nudged mum and said, "Look at her ring."

The girl looked at her ring and said, "Harry found them in his vault and realized it was his parents wedding rings. They died when he was a baby. He asked me if I minded using them it would be like a family heirloom. I thought it was a good idea so I agreed to it. He wears his dad's and I got these." I held up my hand and showed I had no ring on.

Mum held her hand up next to Ginny's and the rings were the same. Dad had that specially made for her. There shouldn't be another ring out there like it but they were identical. Dad said, "I think we better get Albus."

The girl was shocked, "Dumbledore's here?"

Dad said, "Yes do you know him?"

She said, "I know that he died two years ago."

Dad said, "You must be thinking of someone else. Let me just go give him a quick call."

Dad left the room and the girl started to mumble, "Maybe I'm dead. I don't remember dying, but maybe you don't remember it. But that can't be right because Mum, Ron and Harry aren't dead unless they died just before me but then why don't they recognize me. Maybe this is some kind of punishment. Everyone is only allotted so much happiness and Harry and I have already met it. A prank, no Harry wouldn't keep it up this long the moment I fainted he would have stopped it."

I decided then that she just must be crazy because if she thinks I'd stop a prank just because a girl fainted, she's crazy. Mum's always saying I have too much of my Dad in me to stop a prank because someone's a bit uncomfortable. Dad returned a few minutes later with Professor Dumbledore in tow.

Albus' POV

I was just sitting in my office planning the new school year when a head in my fireplace got my attention. James Potter looked a little more bewildered that normal, he said, "Albus, we have an issue at the house, I need you to come help with."

I smiled, issues at the Potter house usually revolved around Harry, he could always find a mess, "So Harry's home then."

James chuckled and said, "Just, and there is a girl that keeps saying he is her husband. Harry actually fainted when she said that, I think he may have commitment issues. But that's a different subject."

James pulled out of the floo so I stepped up and threw in the floo powder and said, "Potter House, Godric's Hollow" I stepped out onto the hearth and cleaned my robes. I heard a commotion from up the stairs and I followed James to the noise.

The young girl was sitting on the bed with Lily on one side and Molly on the other both were trying to comfort her. Molly smiled and stepped away I looked at the girl and then at Molly and back to the girl. This girl of perhaps seventeen or eighteen looked like a younger version of Molly.

Molly said, "She says she is my daughter and married to Harry."

I looked into her eyes I saw fear but not insanity. I asked her, "What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

She thought for a bit before she replied, "I remember getting ready for my game."

I asked what game and she said, "Quidditch."

I asked what house she played for, she said, "I'm out of school I play for the Holyhead Harpes."

Ron Weasley laughed and said, "No way. They have never had a player a young as you."

The girl stuck her tongue out at Ron and said, "That's what you said the first time I told you and you had to eat your words when I scored one hundred points in my first game."

Ron scoffed, "No way."

She said, "Yes way, you want to go one on one and see just how bad you are?"

She certainly acted like a sibling toward Ron. I was really wondering what had happened to the young girl when she hopped out of the bed and said, "Show me the way to the brooms."

They clamored down the stairs and out the back door with all of us following. Lily kept trying to stop them worried for the girl's health. But no one paid her any attention. We all knew Ron was a first rate keeper in school and had even been scouted by some professional teams. He had turned them down to go into Auror training with Harry.

They were up in the air in moments, Harry threw the quaffel up and the girl grabbed it and headed toward Ron. She zigged and zagged like she was dodging bludgers and players and threw for the first time and it sailed right past Ron into the hoop. She went past him and grabbed the quaffel before it had a chance to hit the ground and came around again.

She scored eight out of ten tries. They both landed with Ron grumbling about being out of practice. Before the girl could reply she disappeared.

Ginny's POV

I woke up again with a cool wash cloth on my head again and I heard voices in the background. I was wondering what happened. Last thing I remember was beating the socks off Ron playing quidditch when he was playing that stupid prank.

I opened my eyes wide thinking of the prank, and then clinched them right back shut. The light is too bright. My head hurts. I feel nauseous. I think I groaned because I hear Harry and Mum asking if I'm awake and if I'm alright. I groan again because my head hurts too much to listen or talk.

Harry said, "I'll turn down the lights a bit, I think it's too bright for her." I tried to nod in agreement but that really set my head to spinning.

Harry said, "Easy love, you've had a rough day. Do you remember what happened?"

I wanted to answer I really did, but my mouth was not cooperating. Then I realized he called me love. I grab for his left hand and feel for his ring. It's there, I'm back, thank goodness. It must have just been a dream after all. I was given a drink of water and felt better. I asked, "Quidditch injury?"

I heard Ron chuckle, "Yes it is, but it's one you can completely recover from. It was a bludger to the head and we all know your head is harder. I think you cracked the bludger though."

I heard a hit and Mum said, "Stop it Ronald."

I smiled I knew he was just teasing but just in case I'll give him the same chance of a one on one like in my dream. I bet it ends the same.

Harry stroked my hair, "Any problems other than eyes and headache?

I said, "Yes, nausea, and I had a really weird dream, I'll have to tell you about it later."


End file.
